Shipwreck Explorer Spoiler Tutorial
The final chapter of the 10 Year Storm Storyline Quest saw the pirates and Stu's boat sink to the bottom of the ocean. Stu and yourself see this opportunity to go scuba fishing =Chapter #1: Shipwreck Saga= After witnessing the Pirates blow up Stu's sailboat, Stu convinced me to be adventurous and get closer to the tragic scene. Stu had to take it to next level with his genius idea to activate the Pneumatic Spear Gun to check out the situation below. I should have listened to my instinct, but instead I agreed and plunged into the unknown water. Almost immediately, a vicious pack of Tarpit Fish attacked my feet and I felt my spear gun starting to implode. I came back up for air, while Stu ventured even deeper sea. Minutes passed and finally Stu resurfaced (he sure does enjoy cutting it close with these near drowning occurrences), but after he caught his breath, Stu said he noticed several shipwrecks located very deep on the ocean-floor. Both our interests peaked, so we decided to head to Earl's House to see if he has any information about this shipwreck region. in the newly created shipwreck, you attempt to use your Pneumatic Spear, however it breaks, you must go and see Earl in waterpower to see Earl who has some requirements to be fulfilled before he will make you a new spear gun. =Chapter #2: Scuba Time at Earl's= At first Earl refused to discuss the shipwrecks claiming that some things are left buried, but after begging him (and sharing our tarpits), he started telling us the tragic stories of various storms and shipwrecks that occurred throughout the century. He said the Pneumatic Spear Gun doesn't stand a chance as the current is too strong & the water is too deep. In exchange for some items, Earl agreed to build us a scuba contraption...although he didn't make any promises that it'd work. Nice reassurance! Stu & I need to hand over: • 12-Pack of Tarpits • 5 Re-Foamer Attractants (a new resource dropped by the Foamy Fish!) • Purchase 4 Underwater AC Units & 3 Large Stainless Steel Sprigs After collecting the above requirements, Earl gave us the choice between his various hand-made, heavy-duty spear guns: the Sling Spear, Torpedo Spear, or Electro Spear. We are officially Shipwreck Explorers! =Chapter #3: Welcome to SS Whiskey!= With our brand-new spear guns in hand, Stu and I took our first dive into the shipwreck region and discovered an old ship with the name “SS Whiskey” faintly written across the bow of the sunken vessel. Various barrels and booze bottles were littered around the perimeter, which led me to believe the SS Whiskey was an old cargo ship dating back to the Prohibition. My thoughts were confirmed later that afternoon when I spotted a few local fish - like the Four Sheets Jelly, Killer Keg, and Wonder Wench - and realized there would be many obstacles aboard the SS Whiskey. Things were going great over the following days until Stu vanished one morning. I searched the entire ship for him, and even risked my own life by venturing deeper into the shipwreck region. There wasn't a single trace of Stu - so I thought back to my most recent encounter with my him: Stu was guzzling a huge jug of rum and was clearly four sheets to the wind! OH NO...I was always worried about Stu's drinking rampages, but didn't think it'd come to this! After debating what to next, I reluctantly headed to Waterport to report the disappearance of my friend. Once again, Stu's face is all over the front page newspaper and local reporters will simply not leave me alone. Stu's family is just devastated. Unsure of what to do, I head over to Earl's to seek his advice. While he's sorry for my loss, Earl strongly urges me to return to SS Whiskey as he desperately needs my help in finding treasure and completing tasks for him. He offers to build a spotlight add-on for my spear gun if I find all the items of the “Sea Spirit” Collection. Since a bright light would help in my search for Stu, I accept the challenge and head back to SS Whiskey. I'm hoping to find these collection items quickly! This chapter defines most of the remaining quest, you must search for your friend Stu, who again got himself into trouble =Chapter #4: Lights for Stu!= After handing in the very difficult Viking Collection, Earl allowed me to purchase the new light addons that take my Spear Gun to level 25! Now I just have to deal with the Coast Guard possibly stopping me with an expired Shipwreck License.. I wonder what will happen if they catch me with an expired license?